Metallic Reactivity
by FireRose Prime
Summary: Lithium and Neon are twin sisters. One violent and fierce, the other meek and mild. They don't know what they are getting into with the autobots, but its high time they found out what happens when metals react...
1. Prologue

AN- Welcome to my newest story. This and Protect Him are now my primary projects, and so WILL be completed. YAY! This story has really been in development for the past couple days, so I hope you all find it satisfactory.

So take a seat, grab a snack, and enjoy the ride... :D

**Blah- Lithium**

**_Blah- Neon_**

**_Blah- both_**

* * *

><p><strong>Fate is often a fickle beast. It calls upon us at a moment's notice and never gives us a chance to recover. Sometimes it ends badly. Others quite well. But those ends lie in the future. It is the heat of the moment decisions that concern us now.<strong>

**I was one who fate called upon when I wasn't expecting it. But it's not about me, or the rest that were stuck with me…. No this goes far deeper, farther back than I could even think. It started with something, someone, far beyond my comprehension. Their deity, Primus….**

_**I too was called upon. Neither of us knew what to expect and if we did, we were quickly proved wrong. So many things that were beyond us. So many many mistakes…**__**It's a wonder we SURVIVED at all…**_

**My name is Lithium Veritas Cordessa.**

_**And I am Neon Bonitas Cordessa.**_

_**We are twin sisters. And this is our story…**_

_Lithium glared dangerously at the offending machinery in front of her eyes. The large gun was just refusing to cooperate with her as she worked on her aim in the local shooting range. After giving up on it starting to listen, her newly tanned hands picked up the Ruger M77 Hawkeye All weather rifle and aimed it at the target. Her breathing slowed as she took aim on her target. The shot rang out in her only partially protected ears. Satisfied with the steaming new hole in the dummy, she put the rifle back and headed out of the range._

_"Thanks George." She nodded to the owner. He sent her a happy smile as he continued on with his current problem. Lith rolled her eyes humorously as she headed out of the establishment and over to her car. The small green Focus sat patiently for her to approach. She wrenched open the door forcefully and plopped inside. Its little engine started up and she started back to Sam's house where she was currently crashing._

_The ride back was silent until her phone rang. Orphan Tears by Your favorite Martian played loudly in the enclosed space. Lithium swore as she reached across the dash to grab the small phone. She pressed okay and held it between her head and shoulder._

_"Hellur." She greeted happily._

_"Hey Lithium you on your way back?" Sam asked excitedly. His strange joy putting her slightly on edge._

_"Yeah. Why?" She rolled her eyes as she made another turn to her destination._

_"Neon's back and you won't guess who she brought." Sam teased her through the phone. Lithium growled deeply._

_"Sam, don't pull shit with me. What are you getting at?"_

_"You'll have to find out." And with that the offending teen slammed shut the phone. The dark haired girl yelled as she threw the phone on to the passenger seat. Her eyes were locked on the road as she picked up her speed. She hated surprises and especially when they were from Sam. Narrowly dodging a stupid biker, she raced back to Sam's house. When she pulled into the driveway, she was greeted by a very welcome sight. There on the front lawn stood her sister, Neon, and the autobots in their holos. Lithium squealed happily as she pulled up and leapt out of her little Focus._

_"Optimus!" the brunette yelled as she ran to the mech she had claimed as her own. Said mech's holo simply smiled and held his arms out for her. She ran into them greedily, clasping her own arms tightly about his frame. _

_"It's good to be back." the great Prime whispered into his lover's hair. He took in her scent, gun powder and vanilla. Such a strange combination that he loved simply because it meant her. The woman pulled back slightly and smiled up at him._

_"I thought you all weren't due back for another few days. What about those new autobots you said were coming?" she shot off questions at them like an automatic shotgun. Optimus chuckled and continued to hold her close. _

_"Things went more smoothly than we had anticipated." Neon answered her twin's questions. The blonde was more than thrilled to see the two getting on so well still. It was normally by this point that Lithium had pushed away all possible suitors. Her blue green eyes scanned the group, seeing new faces and old. "How about we introduce you to some of the new guys?" her soft voice deftly carried to her twin's occupied ears. _

_"Yeah sure. " the brunette agreed readily. She extricated herself from Optimus's arms and looked around the new faces. Optimus began the introductions, pulling her back flush against him._

_"This is Hound. He specializes in ecosystems." she laughed._

_"So he's a tree hugging hippie..."_

_Optimus rolled his innate blue eyes before continuing. "This is Sunstreaker, Sideswipe's twin." he pointed to the handsome man with golden blonde shaggy hair. He nodded once at her before continuing to catch up with his twin. "My second in command, Prowl." this time his gaze went to a very stiff looking man being practically molested by Jazz. _

_Her tri colored eyes widened at the sight. "I take it they're sparkmates. Jazz certainly isn't wasting any time catching up. "She giggled lightly at the new sight. There was only one other mech she didn't recognize. Her lithe finger pointed him out of the now crowded front lawn. _  
><em>"Who's that?" <em>

_The tall broad figure reminded her strongly of Optimus, but on the other hand he held less of a commanding air about him. He seemed more like a soldier ready to pounce at a moment's call._  
><em>"That is Ultra Magnus, one of my most trusted soldiers. "Prime said softly in her ear. He nestled his face into the crook of her neck once more. Lithium barely was able to contain the shudder that threatened to rack her body at his mere touch. <em>

_She looked the other mech's holo over carefully before deciding to go over and speak to him. He was standing there all alone and she wanted to see just how similar or different he was from her mech. Once again pulling herself free, she ignored prime's sad whine and moved next to Magnus. _

_"Hey there." Lithium greeted as cheerfully as she usually ever got. Magnus didn't say anything to her directly, merely nodded in her general direction. Lithium harrumphed in indignation and glared at him._

_"You could actually respond you know. I don't have to be polite to you. "_

_"I will respond when I feel it is necessary. I feel no need to talk to any organic at the moment. It is bad enough that I must suffer through this part of the disguise." he still kept his unnatural blue eyes turned away from her. Enraged, she shoved his holoform backwards and up against the house siding. She could hear the others become aware of the situation and turn to look. _

_"I have a name. It's Lithium. You would be wise to start using it and get over your whole I am better than thou routine or you won't last long around me. I don't care if you are one of Optimus's most trusted soldiers." she growled at him as she spoke. Her words ground into him ferociously. As soon as she finished, she released him and started heading inside for some cool down time._

_The others surrounding them had indeed noticed the scuffle and watched as she quietly told him off. As the enraged female headed off Optimus tried to follow her in, but Neon held in back._

_"I'll handle miss temper. You go figure out what happened from Magnus. "The calm twin headed on behind her sister. Optimus watched them go, torn between what he wanted to do and what would be best. He settled on just doing what Neon suggested and headed over to Ultra Magnus. Said mech was shaking himself back into reality after Lith's outburst. _  
><em>The soldier turned his head at his leader's approach. "Sir who was that?" he questioned incredulously. His head momentarily snapped to see where she had gone but quickly returned to the prime.<em>

_"That was my mate, Lithium. My question is what happened over here? I know she has a temper, but she won't snap without cause. " Magnus eyes widened like dinner plates after hearing who he had inadvertently insulted. _

_"I was unaware you had a human mate. Please forgive my misjudgment sir." _

_Optimus's eyes narrowed dangerously. "That doesn't answer my question soldier." his deep baritone had dropped to a low growl. "What happened?" he repeated._

_"I said that I had no need to talk to an organic such as herself, that it was bad enough I had to be here at all." he straightened his posture to reflect the soldier he knew he was. Of course he would make it up to the femme, Lithium. At his confession Optimus stayed silent for a moment before looking his soldier in the eyes._

_"You were apprised of the situation on the way over here, were you not? The humans are our allies and friends. They will be treated with respect and dignity. I will talk with you more later about this. "Prime turned away from him and headed back over to where the two girls had gone. Ironhide gave him a look as he passed by. He raised his eyebrows in turn but otherwise remained silent. His current mission took him upstairs in the Witwicky household. The women's voices could be easily heard from the guest bedroom. _

_Inside the room the two women had quickly begun talking. Neon had directly started in on her sister. Not that she was worried about her overly zealous twin; she was worried about how things were going with the new autobots, well Ultra Magnus anyway. Lithium had thrown herself on the rough bed and started screaming into the pillow._

_"Why is he such a pig headed cow? I can't even believe that an autobot would say that, let alone one so highly regarded by Or...Optimus." Lithium quickly covered up her mistake at using his past name. She wasn't sure that Neon even knew about their pasts the way she did, except for maybe Ironhide. Lithium glanced over at her timid sister and silently cheered her on for hooking up with the gruff weapons specialist. _

_"Lith don't you think you overreacted just a tad? He probably didn't really mean it and you know he'll never do it again once he figures out about you and Optimus." her sensible twin dragged her from her reverie. _

_"No I don't. I had every right to put him up against the wall like that. And don't bring my relationship with Optimus into this. You know very well how much that grates on my nerves! I will be respected for myself not for who I'm with! And in any case I really don't care if he really 'meant' it or not. He said it and that's what matters. " She finished passionately. Their equally strange eyes met in a battle of wills that Neon as always was doomed to lose. _

_"I didn't mean it like that, I just wanted to..." her heartfelt response was cut off by a soft knock on the door._

_"Come on in Optimus." Lithium sighed heavily as her lover walked in. He sat down heavily on the bed between her and her sister. The bed groaned painfully beneath their combined weight. _

_"I hope that you will forgive Magnus's over sight in his logic processors. He is normally a very sensible, easy to be around mech. " He cast an apologetic glance to his mate before continuing. "I have further informed him our partnership with humanity and your place among us. "_

_Her eyes narrowed back down to slits once more. "So you told him he had better respect me because of what I am to you..." though she kept her tone light, those eyes of hers gave everything away. But Optimus didn't quite comprehend. She may be his woman but he wasn't sure he would ever fully understand her. _

_"Yes I did. Was that not wise of me to do? I fail to see how as you are very special to me, and I don't appreciate..." Prime got no further as his head snapped to the side with the force of Lithium's blow. _

_"How many times must all of you hear the exact same thing before it sinks into your thick plated processors? I don't want their respect if it's coming just because I happen to be in a relationship with you. If they don't then I want it out in the open on my own terms." she growled just as she had with Magnus. "I am not just your arm candy to be seen and respected but never do anything!" _

_The door slammed shut behind her as she stormed back outside past many a curious faces and into her Focus. The small car started with a rumble and she sped off back to base. At least there she could tell at her underlings for no apparent reason, they were used to it. Lithium didn't bother calling ahead to have the gate ready for her arrival. She didn't really care at the moment. _

_Back in the bedroom, Optimus rested his holo's head in its hands. That was not what he had meant at all. Neon placed her hand comfortingly on his shoulder._

_"It'll be fine Prime. You know how Lithium gets sometimes. It'll blow over in an hour. " she reassured him best as she could. If she were more confrontational she would have told her sister off, but she understood far better than they thought. They were after all twin sisters._

_Prime sighed and looked up at her. "I'm sure it will. I'm just scared that one day it won't just blow over. I love your sister, Neon. I can't lose her over something stupid. Or something serious. Primus forbid she lose that temper of hers with a decepticon; they would kill her on spot. " A shudder racked his frame at the thought. His eyes closed tightly against his raging mind. Neon just smiled sadly at the poor mech. She knew how hard it was to have any sort of connection to Lithium. And boy was it difficult. "Thank you, Neon. I think I'm going to head back to base and make sure you are right." his holoform dissipated in a shower of sparks and she was left alone in the room. She waited until she could hear the rumble of his engine heading down the road before she headed back down to Ironhide. _

_Said mech was waiting for her to emerge by the backdoor, speaking half sparkedly with a morose looking Ultra Magnus. Once he heard her come down, he turned away from the conversation and pulled her into his arms. It was always after something like this that he was glad he picked the calm, sensible of the twins. He almost felt bad for his Prime, but something told him the fierce leader would be more than a match for the temperamental female. At least that was what he was hoping for. Shoving those thoughts aside, he focused his attention to the femme in his arms._

The being watched the events smirking. The future certainly seemed to be something good for all parties involved should he push them together so. But none of what he saw would happen if he didn't make his move soon. So with all the care and patience a holy deity  
>possesses, he set of putting his plans into action.<p>

First came the convincing of his creation's children. From his millennia of observation, he had come to the decision that the autobots wouldn't be much of a problem. All he really had to do was start sending their leader those subliminal messages in his recharge again. Once the prime was secure the others would fall right into place.

The much more difficult thing lied with the humans whose lives he intended to infringe upon. Humans were notoriously difficult to control. In addition, he had never dealt with humanity before. His first choice was to use the same tactics as was on the Prime. With no other ideas, he decided that was the best course of action for him to take.

"Don't worry my chosen ones. I will make sure your futures are tightly knotted together." Primus whispered to the four over the vast distances.

Then he set to work...

* * *

><p>AN- I hope you all liked the start. I have big things planned for these two. So review and tell me what you think. Likes, dislikes, flames, I welcome it all.<p> 


	2. Once you get off the bus

**AN-** This took so much longer than i had anticipated. Sorry for the wait. I hope you lke this chapter too. :P Hopefully updates will be more frequent and scheduled.

I'd like to thank my reviewers...

**StephanieZorander**- Shush your nuggets... and thanks :P

**Lunar Radioactive**- Thankz Radioactive... :D

**Blizzardstorm21**- Glad you like it. Thanks for the review!

* * *

><p>The bus terminal stank. That was the only thought currently on my kind as I headed closer to its exit. I wanted nothing more to get out of that place. The sun glared harshly at me through the huge windows. My sister waved at me through them.<p>

I picked up my speed and ran out to her. "Neon! I missed you so much sis." we hugged each other tightly.

"Good to have you back Lithium. You look very snazzy in your formal airman's uniform." I looked down at the shockingly still crisp blue uniform I had worn at the ceremony. Neon chuckled at my reaction. I never did care too much about appearances.

"So we headed to Sam's or not? I wanna go scare him." I chuckled darkly. It had been such a long time since I had seen or spoken to my last close friend. I was anxious to do some catching up. But anyway I was crashing there until I was based.

She motioned for me to follow her. "Yeah. Let's get a move on, dorkette."

I growled playfully, but moved to follow her nonetheless. We hopped into the green Jag she was borrowing from Ron and drove back to the Witwicky residence. Our drive was rather lengthy, but it was okay as it gave me an opportunity to regale my twin with my tales of basic training and explain why I had this time to kill before being stationed. I had honestly been more than confused by the whole situation, and my commander hadn't really been able to explain much anyway.

"So apparently, I've caught the interest of some super-secret military group. I honestly don't know about this. After all what need would they have for a robotics expert/ weapons specialist. You'd think they'd have filled those roles first off." I shrugged my shoulders, happy to have some to bounce thoughts off of. It all seemed rather suspicious to me.

"Well, it sounds like a great opportunity if they do let you in. I know you've gotten better since joining up, but you still have some temper control issues. Perhaps this would be in your best interest." Neon's words hit me hard as she continued driving. She turned her head to me, shoving wavy blond locks out of her face. I could see that, as usual, she was wearing a rose pin tucked into her hair. I narrowed my eyes at her dangerously before responding.

"Well maybe I wouldn't have as hard a time controlling my temper if people would quit getting on my nerves." I watched her flinch away and return to staring ahead. The two of us said no more as we arrived at Sam's house. Turned out he already had some friends over...

Neon slowed down and pulled the Jag into the drive easing it into park behind an almost neon yellow search and rescue hummer. I reached into the backseat for my things and we both clambered out of the car. Neon next to me, I headed up to the house I used to know even better than my own. Neon knocked for us. We were both shocked when a dark haired man answered the door.

"Hello. May I help you?" His deep baritone actually gave me the shivers, but I pushed that off to the side as I shouldered past him.

"No you can't but Sam can. SAMMY I'M HOME!" I shouted out just as I saw him round the corner from the living room.

"Lithium! Neon!" He smiled brightly before crushing us both in a hug. I shoved myself away from him and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Sam, you know I don't do close." I frowned at him playfully. Sam smiled back sheepishly.

"Yeah I know, but I couldn't resist." He stuck his tongue out. I rolled my eyes and he continued. "Anyways, it's good to have you back, Lieutenant Cordessa." This time I glared and he stepped back. I smirked in satisfaction and went to make some witty comeback. That is until I was cut off.

"Who are these two, Sam?" The hunk from the door asked as he shut the door and came over. He stood behind me; tilting my head back I could easily say he was a good foot taller than me. His dark blue black hair was a bit shaggy, but yet he still looked dignified. I'm fairly sure though, that his most... stand outish quality were his eyes... God his eyes were a brilliant deep blue. So unusual to see such eyes as his that I didn't even notice I was staring until Sam cleared his throat.

"Ugh yeah... well let's get them to the others, then I'll introduce them to everyone." Sam grabbed Neon's hand and led us into the living room. I followed behind them, surprised to see so many people in the room. Mister tall, dark and handsome came to a stop behind me as I stared at the group.

"So everyone, these are two very close friends of mine, Neon Cordessa," he pointed to my blond twin. "And Lithium Cordessa. Or should I say lieutenant Cordessa." I waved at the group and glared once again at Sam. He shook his head and made to introduce his new friends to us.

"Lith, Neon, these are my new... friends. This here is Brent, but everyone calls him Bee." He gestured to a young, shaggy blond haired boy standing against the wall. He looked to be just older than Sam was. He, along with the rest of the group, had bright blue eyes, but his were a light blue. Bee seemed like the kind of boy girls squee'd after.

Next he pointed to who I assumed was a doctor. "This is Richard Hatchler. He's the medic for their base." This one also had blond hair but it was neater cut and of a darker shade than Bee's had been. Dressed in a crisp lab coat, an almost neon yellow dress shirt, and khaki slacks combined with that disinterested expression, he just oozed great bed side manner. I rolled my eyes and turned to look at the other one he had yet to introduce.

"And then we have Ian Hyde. He's the group's weapons specialist." my eyes lit up after hearing that. I looked over the buff man lazing on the couch. His bulging arms looked they could easily crush any enemy and were hugged tightly by the black tee he had on. His blue eyes were of a much darker shade and I met them head on as he glared at me. His combat boot clicked dully on the carpet as he rose and walked over.

"You feelin' lucky, punk?" he questioned as he flexed his arms. I had planned to smirk and play it cool until I felt Neon tense beside me. I moved protectively in front of her and glared even darker at him.

"Are you? Cause if not you'd better back the fuck off." my implied threat hung I the air and Sam moved into move us apart.

"Well then..." he laughed nervously before turning to the guy that had opened the door In the first place. The hunky, annoying one. I turn with Sam and look the other guy over. He was glaring at Ian; my guess is for scaring Neon. Sam noticed my gaze and realized he had finished his introductions.

"And this is Orion Pax. He serves as their commander and what not." Sam reached up and scratched the back of his head before moving over by Bee, Neon went with him. In any case, I extended my hand graciously to Orion.

"A pleasure to meet you sir." I kept my tone professional, like I did when dealing with my own commander.

"It certainly is. Sam hadn't mentioned you before." I gave Sam a look as Orion and I joined the group in the living room. I went and sat myself down on the floor in the middle of the room, while Orion sat next to Ian and, to my shock, Neon. I hadn't even noticed her move next to him. I could see the secret looks she was giving the hulking, black haired man, and the blush she got when she did so. That could certainly turn out interestingly.

I looked back over at Sam and Bee. "So how'd you meet these guys? You tell me that, then I'll regale you with tales from Air force basic training." we bob smiled and be started off I his explanation.

Neon and I listened intently as he explained. I could tell he was holding something back, but I could worry about that later. I then spent three hours telling them about basic. Orion and Ian loved to make comments as I went along. Most of the time they were funny Comments or useful insight. I shouldn't have been surprised though as they were hardened warriors. The three of us got into an intense conversation about weapons and tactics, while Neon and Richard bonded over medicine. Sam and Bee looked on in amusement.

It was getting really late by the time we realized what time it was. Neon and I didn't really have to worry as we were staying there, by the rest had to get back to their base.

"It was lovely to meet you both," Orion said graciously as he and be others headed for the door. "I hope we are able to get together again soon." I nodded happily and walked to the door with him. I watched with interest as they all got into their cars.

"Bye guys!" I shouted to them as they drove away. I sighed contentedly and headed back in. Neon was waiting for me on the couch when I got back in the living room.

"They were nice." she smiled knowingly. I gave her a look and shrugged.

"They were okay. What's that look for anyway?" I sat down next to her and nudged her playfully. She nudged back.

"I saw you checking out Orion."

"I saw you blushing at Ian and you seemed to really like talking to Richard." I countered. She just blushed furiously and I giggled. "We'd better head to bed. We can argue over this when I have more sleep; the jet lag is starting to kick in."

We stood up and headed for the Witwicky's spare room that we would be sharing for a few days. My arm was around her shoulders until we walked into the room at which point I ran to the bed and flopped down. It felt like I was asleep as soon as I hit the pillow.


	3. Blossoming Beginnings

**AN-** That took so much longer that it was supposed to guys. And I am sorry for that. It didn't help that I didn't have real computer acces for awhile. lol But anyways here's the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

Please review! :3

* * *

><p><strong>(Neon's pov)<strong>

I woke the next morning to Sam beating incessantly on our door. I pushed myself up into a sitting position and looked around the room tiredly. Lithium was still sleeping soundly, not even remotely bothered by Sam's knocking. I rolled my eyes.

"What Sam?" I called out as I started to get ready for the day.

"Hurry up. They're back. I was hoping we could all spend the day together and they could get to know you and you two could get to know them." Sam's loud voice carried through the door. I nodded though I know he couldn't see me.

"Alrighty. Let me get ready, and then I'll pull sleeping beauty from her slumber. She hasn't had a good night's rest in a while. She needs this." I heard his muffled okay and he took back off down the hallway. I could hear his feet stomping the floor as he ran.

I chuckled lightly in amusement and gathered my clothes. Our things were still strewn about from getting to bed last night. And it wasn't like we had unpacked properly in the first place. My pale green shirt I was wearing today was completely across the room from the khaki skirt I also was going to wear. Garments finally I hand, I traversed into the bathroom. I changed as quickly as I could, but even so I heard Lithium shoot out of bed, momentarily forgetting she wasn't at basic anymore. She stumbled around the room, rushing to get ready. I came out of the bathroom and watched her methods with increasing amusement.

The brunette twin was stumbling all around the room trying to scrounge up her clothes. She already had her shirt in hand, and was currently trying to pull the offending garment over her head as she moved to grab her camouflage cargo pants. Lithium managed to grab them as soon as she finished her shirt, but then she was racing back across the room to grab her toiletries. She ended up reaching out as she moved toward the bathroom door, but in her momentum she failed to see the bed blocking her path. Still trying to pull on her pants, the girl tumbled head over heels over the bed and slammed onto the floor.

"Fuck it. Shit, shit shit. Charizard, Pikachu, Bulbasaur!" She cursed as she tried to pull herself up. Her pants finally met her hips as she stood. I chuckled quietly from my spot by the bathroom door. "What are you laughing at? I have to get ready! Wait, what are you doing... oh..." Realization dawned on her face as she realized where she was.

"I figured you'd realize it eventually." I commented as I moved over to her. She sat herself back down on her bed, her bag of bathroom supplies dropped carelessly on the floor. "Did you just cuss in Pokémon?" It had finally dawned on me what she had said.

"Yes, yes I did." She smirked and reached down for her brush. I gave her a confuzzled look before continuing.

"Sam wants us to hurry down. He wants us to spend the day with him and the guys we met last night." I blushed furiously. I'll freely admit I was slightly attracted to Ian. I blame it on living with a person like Lithium. From what I can tell the two are extremely alike. But I shake the thought from my head, just as she stands.

"Well we might as well head down there then." She extended her hand down to me and helped me up. Then she dragged me out of our room and down to the main living room.

Sam and Bee were deep in conversation waiting for us. The other three were talking amongst themselves as well. I figured, once Lith released my hand to just stand by and wait to be noticed, but no she had other ideas.

"So Sam what do you in your magical wisdom have planned for us today?" She barged right into the conversation. All five of them looked at her. Sam grinned and answered her, thankfully before any of the others could make comments.

"Well I was thinking we could head to the Depot and chill there." Sam shrugged and gave the two of us a look. I smiled brightly, even Lithium cracked a smile. The Depot was an old hangout spot on the beach. They had tons of games, a paintball arena, and it was on the beach. To make it better, we hadn't been there in years.

"Sounds perfect!" We said simultaneously. The two of us high fived and looked over to Sam again.

"So how we getting there?" Lithium asked Sam. I cocked my head to the side slightly. I too was wondering. Sam hummed in thought. Apparently he hadn't gotten that far.

"They can ride with us, Sam." Orion piped up looking over us with a smile. I smiled back, casting my eyes to the side to see Lith's trademark glare. Orion's smile faltered slightly, but was back as soon as he looked back to Sam.

Sam took off for the door and the rest of us followed him out. I was close enough to the door to see him slip in the passenger side of Bee's Camaro. I glanced back and forth across the yard, finally taking note of what these guys drove. There was a semi and a search and rescue hummer here for pete's sake. But what really caught my attention was the large black truck off to the side. I had always had a thing of big trucks. I was going to head over to it when someone appeared at my side.

"See anything interesting?" A gruff voice rumbled beside me. I looked up with a jump to see Ian standing next to me. I cowered inwardly in his massive presence.

"Yeah...I...I guess." I stuttered out shyly. My face blossomed a bright cherry red in embarrassment. He chuckled at my answer and placed his arm around my shoulders.

"No need to be nervous Neon. I don't bite. That there is my truck. Perhaps you would grace me with your presence on the trip there?" He elaborated to me. My blush grew and I giggled. He was rather odd but endearing when he wanted to be it seemed.

"Thanks I think I will." I nodded and he led me over to the massive Topkick. I glanced behind as we walked to see who Lith had caught a ride with. I saw her in her typical situation... arguing with someone. I shook my head and Ian helped me into the passenger side of the truck before hopping in the driver's side himself.

**(Lithium's POV)**

I was not exactly thrilled with the idea of trying to get one of these guys to give me a ride. I knew asking Sam and Bee for one was out of the question. I walked out with Neon and the others and just stood there for a while. That is until Orion came to stand next to me.

"If you need a ride I would be happy to give you one." He said graciously. I snorted and looked at him sideways.

"You think I can't ask someone on my own? I'm perfectly capable of getting my own ride, thank you very much." I glared fleetingly before returning my gaze to the yard.

"I wasn't implying that." He gestured with his hands. "I was simply asking if you wanted a ride with me. That is all. Though an answer to the question would be nice."

"Hmmm no." I clipped and tried walking away from him. Apparently my answer wasn't satisfactory enough for him as he started following me. "Do you have something else you want to say to me?" I turned and glared fully at him this time. My arms were crossed across my chest.

"Why not?" Orion asked simply. I stopped at his genuine curiosity. As soon as I schooled my features back into a glare I answered him.

"I don't want one." I don't think he was very convinced, or didn't really care by his next action. He walked forward and grabbed my arm. I tried to pull him off me as he dragged me toward the massive peterbilt sitting in the yard. "What are you doing?" I shouted in indignation.

He gave no reply, but with a smirk helped me into the passenger seat. The door shut and locked behind him as he walked over to get in the other side. His door slid open and he started the truck with a rumble. The convoy of mismatched vehicles pulled out of Sam's yard and headed on the way to the Depot.

The ride on my end was done in an angry silence. I could feel Orion glance at me now and again, but I stubbornly kept my eyes on the scenery we passed by. The green landscape passed by in a blur and I quickly grew bored with it. Eventually I turned to mister I can shove people in my vehicle even if they don't want to go because I'm that awesome.

"So why did you shove me in here anyway if you aren't going to make any type of conversation?" I asked. My voice was less hostile now and so he looked at me and smiled. I rolled my eyes back at him.

"You weren't going to make up your mind any time soon. In addition, I wanted to speak with you." He glanced back at the road, but it didn't seem like he was doing much driving anyway.

"Right, that's why we haven't said a word yet." I commented sarcastically. He chuckled at me and I actually cracked a smile. Unfortunately for me he noticed.

"Oh so you do smile. I shall alert the press." Orion joked around. I shoved him playfully.

"Okay so maybe you aren't as bad as I first thought. But we still have time to find out." I smiled weakly at him as we arrived at the Depot. Without hesitation, I jumped out of the massive semi and headed over to where my twin was getting out of the black Topkick.

We looked at each other before shouting loudly, "LET'S GET THIS PARTAY STARTED!" The two of us rushed into the building. Neon headed straight for the arcade games, while I headed for the paintball gear. I figured I could get a decent game going with Ian and Orion. Just my luck the two were headed my way.

They eyed the equipment before following my lead and getting it ready. I laughed as I imagined the loveliness that this would bring. Neon and I glanced at each other from across the room. She was having a chat with Richard. She shook her head at me, mouthing to be careful. I smirked at her in return before turning to see if the boys were ready yet. They were and I also saw that Sam and Bee were going to be our spectators.

I headed out into the play zone. "So you two know what you're doing?" I asked picking up the paintball gun from its storage slot near the ground. They grabbed theirs as well.

"Yes. We get the general idea." Orion answered me with a look. My smirk widened.

"Okay then. Let's get to it." With that I shot off into the course to find a good spot to start. They took off in their own directions. I stalked amongst the obstacles, looking for my opponents. Not seeing them right away, I climbed up on top of one of the blockades to get a better view. I could see most of the course from my position. That included Ian walking not far from me. I leveled my gun and took a shot. The bright red paint hit its mark leaving a nice splotch on his chest. He looked up and saw me, glaring strongly.

"Haha, you're out now." I taunted him. Unluckily that gave away my position. I ducked and rolled back down to ground level as blue paint came my way from Orion. He ran up to my spot from the left and so I took off ahead, taking cover behind another obstacle.

The two of us were in a deadlock for about fifteen minutes, traveling back and forth across the arena. Sam, Ian, Bee, and Richard were all cheering for Orion. Thankfully my twin had my back. I smiled at that as a rounded another corner, Orion's stocky body on my sights. I knew he knew I was there and so was prepared when he quickly turned and fired off a few shots. I ducked and rolled knocking off a few of my own. I quickly got back to my feet not five feet in front of him and we both went to shot again and...

Nothing happened. Both our guns jammed as we had run out of ammo. I looked down at my gun and then back at Orion. He was doing the same thing to me. I grinned widely as I walked over and clapped him on the back.

"That was easily the best paintball game I have ever had. And my first tie." I told him, suddenly finding it much easier to talk to him. He smiled back just as widely as mine was.

"It was exciting to say the least. I enjoyed myself thoroughly." He slung his arm over my shoulders and we walked out to see the others. Parting to take the gear off, we were back together again to greet our spectators.

They were all pretty wide eyed at the performance. I don't think any of them had expected me to last as long as I did against their commander, let alone end in a tie. Neon was a different story. She simply laughed and smiled at the fact that I was letting a guy touch me and he was still living. I rolled my eyes at my twin, but smiled nonetheless.

Several hours later, our small group was seated on a beach blanket near the shore. We had opted to do a little swimming. Neon and Ian it seemed were bonding well. I only stayed in the water with those two and Sam and Bee for a few minutes before leaving to join Orion and Richard in conversation. The four who had stayed in the water eventually joined us for dinner.

"That was easily the best day I have had in quite some time." Neon commented, and I found I couldn't agree more.


	4. Surprise!

**AN-**OMP look what actually got updated O.O I know such a shock. I wasn't going to continue this but I got bored... So yeah you get this. It's not ny best work, but I need to resync myself with the characters and the plot line. The next will be more on the ball. Please review... :P

* * *

><p><strong>(Lithium POV)<strong>

Neon, Sam, and I went home with Bee. My twin and I went straight to our rooms for a good night's rest.

My sleep wasn't exactly peaceful. I wasn't sure what was going on, which is weird for me. My dreams are usually normal. But this time…I don't know.

~~~~The dream world~~~~

_Lithium wandered around a barren landscape. Well, mostly barren. Everywhere she wasn't there was a lush forest. But every time she moved toward it, it receded farther away from her. She growled in distress and started running forward. The heavy duty boots she had on thudded on a now metal surface. She skidded to a halt, crashing into some on in the process._

_"What the fuck?" She snarled as she pushed herself back. Her eyes darted to see what she had run into. It was Orion! What was he doing here?_

_"Lithium it is not necessary to always run away from everything." His voice spoke condescendingly. She bristled._

_"A warrior never runs from anything. Get out of my way." Lith shoved him out of the way. She wanted to explore more of this foreign landscape._

_"I am only trying to help you, Lithium. Everyone needs it now and then." He called out to her before fading away to whence he came. She was happy for his apparent departure. Just because she thought he was sexy, does not give him permission to invade her dreams._

_Her trek lead her deeper into a strange metal structure. It looked much like a house, but a hell of a lot bigger. The clomp of her boots echoed in the silence as she explored keen on figuring where she was. Lithium was content to do this, until she ran into someone else, well somebot else._

_The small human woman stopped in shock. Before her stood a large, golden…ROBOT! She froze in shock as the large being turned and noticed her._

_"Oh hello there. You aren't supposed to be here Lithium. You need to go make nice with Orion." The large mech shooed her back out of the room and back into her little bubble of barren desert. Lithium humphed indignantly as she began walking around again…_

~~~~~The real world~~~~~

I woke with a start. Neon was already getting ready. I glanced over at the clock. 4:39. Damn that girl got up early. I got up out of bed and quickly grabbed a change of clothes off the floor. Neon had already picked her stuff up and had it put away neatly. Me…I didn't care that much.

After getting changed into my usual black tank top and old battered jeans, we headed downstairs to hang with Sam's parents.

**(Third Person POV)**

Will was busy talking with Epps and Graham when Optimus and Ironhide finally walked into the meeting room. All three humans glanced up at their entrance and got ready to get things started.

"Alright, I have all the perspective files here with me. You two have them as well correct?" Will started.

Optimus and Ironhide nodded. "The two of us have already been through them all. We have narrowed them down to three that we would be willing to have join us."

Will frowned. They had been hoping for a bit more help. But the Autobots were a big deal and those working with them needed to be of a certian sort. It was only fair the two of that race had a large say.

"Alright, which three?"

"Lane Groder, Theban Crishna, and Lithium Cordessa." Ironhide intoned from his seat.

"The girl?" Epps asked shocked.

Even now there were only two females on their team. And they were quite the handful to deal with. No one was quite sure about having another one around. Optimus eased their fears a tad when he responded.

"I would not worry about Lithium. She is a woman of a different breed from those currently residing on this base."

"You sound as if you've met her already. But that's impossible." Graham commented. Optimus shook his helm.

"We have met her, but as holoforms. She does not know what we truly are. It shall remain that way until she has truly proven herself trustworthy." Optimus commented with certainty. Though he had no doubts that the woman swiftly would prove herself so.

Lennox nodded. "That's actually good for us. The more she gets used to you lot the easier it will be to integrate her into the team. So what are your impressions of her thus far?" He asked.

The autobots looked amongst each other. They knew only vaguely what she was like and even that was rather difficult to explain. Each of them struggled to find just the right words. It was Ironhide who took first crack.

"Right well she is feisty for sure. Has quite the temper on her I can say that. Probably not the best team player but easily adaptable. Stubborn as slag comes somewhere on that list as well. Complete opposite from her twin. I would suggest a permanent partner for her for safety's sake." He laughed and glanced at his commander. Optimus had a knowing look on his face and was nodding profusely in agreement with Ironhide's assessment.

"We'll take that into account. Thanks you guys. I'll get Jones to summon the other two. If i may?" He added as he was about to leave. Optimus nodded his assent and the major smiled. "Go get to know her better. We've got things settled here."

Each of the extra humans left the room to go about their assorted tasks. That left the Autobots in the room alone. They looked back and forth amongst the group, thinking about Lennox's suggestion.

"It wouldn't hurt to learn more about her Optimus." Ratchet piped up.

Optimus nodded in assent. "That is true. Perhaps Sam would not be opposed to our spending more time around them."

As soon as the words were out Bumblebee was out the door. He loved spending time with his human charge and he thought Neon was really cool as well. He hadn't talked to Lithium as much, but he could fix that quickly. Maybe she was as cool as her twin sister.

The other autobots laughed as their youngest sped from the room. They took their sweet time following behind him, transforming at their own leisurely pace. Optimus decided to call Sam to inform him of their arrangements.

"Hello." Sam answered his cell.

"Hello Sam."

"Oh Optimus, what's up? You don't usually call." Sam questioned. He hoped there was nothing bad going on.

"I simply wished to inform you that the autobots and I are of the intention to spend more time among your friends. We need to learn more about Lithium before allowing her to work with us."

"Woah, you guys are the team looking into her that she was, no is, ranting about? That's awesome!" Sam trilled. True to his words, Optimus could hear Lithium's voice faintly in the background grumbling about the current arrangement. Had he been in bipedal mode he would have rolled his optics.

"You all are welcome anytime. I'm sure they'd love to do something. I'll see you in a bit then."

"Thank you Sam."

"See ya Prime." Sam chuckled before he hung up. Optimus smiled mentally at the young boy, always eager to spend time with his alien friends. Sam was one of the few humans not to treat his team like they were any different from him.

-

**(Lithium's POV**)

I kept ranting even though I knew Sam was on the phone. When he made comment about my occupational situation, saying he knew the men who were looking into me, i started ranting louder. Hopefully whoever it was would get the hint. Sam finally got off the phone and turned to me and my sister.

"I hope you guys are okay that the guys from yesterday are coming to hang with us. They want to know more about you guys." Sam rolled his eyes, directing a look at me. "I can't imagine why though."

"Shut it Witwicky. I can kill you six ways from Sunday and make it look like Elvis did it." I growled.

I was still in a sour mood even when my sister tried to comfort me. She knew I hated not knowing someone else's decision about me. It's why I had never done well when I was in the old high school plays and musicals.

"I'm sure they'll love you, Lithium. You just need to relax. Now we are going to spend another day with some lovely gentlemen, some of which can actually tolerate you. Be happy for once." Neon soft voice trilled to me. I looked over my shoulder and shot her a smile.

"I suppose I can try for you." She beamed at me and went to go find her flower of the day.

The doorbell rang not long after she left. I left Sam watching TV and went to answer it myself. All four of them were standing there waiting. Orion looked at me with a kind smile. It was rather irritating.  
>I gestured them inside. "Well don't just stand there like idiots. Come on in."<p>

They filled inside walking past me, all except for Orion. I would have sworn the man had made it his mission to irritate me. Why wouldn't he go bother my twin? The two of them would get along great, all that peace talk and junk. I ignored him and followed his teammates into the living room.

I sat down next to Neon, who had settled on a white lily, on the love seat. Sam, Richard, and Bee were busy discussing Sam's health class already. Neon caught a whiff of the conversation and went over to join them. Which left me on my own on the love seat...with Orion and Ian with no one to talk to.

Ian was the first to approach me. We hadn't talked much last time we met, so this was bound to be interesting. He sat next to me roughly and we made eye contact.

"So you do weapons?" He asked me without prelude. I nodded silently.

"Which ones in particular? Anything good?"

I rolled my tri colored eyes at his comment. "I'd love to have some real power, but i mostly use shotguns for personal use. I have a Remington 870 out in storage at the moment. My baby is my dad's old Browning A5. The thing's been in my family for ages."

"Those aren't half bad." He nodded appreciatively. "I think you'd like the things my team gets to use. A nice fusion cannon or plasma rif..." He cut off unexpectedly. I followed his gaze to see Orion giving him a firm stare. Obviously he had said something he wasn't supposed to.

I had thought that was that for our conversation until Orion came walking over to us. I sighed and fell back against the seat. Why don't I like you? I thought to myself. There was just something about him...

"How are you two doing?" He asked conversationally.

"Fine, Orion. Just some friendly talk." Ian answered for me. I shrugged my agreement.

"I see. Well then you will not mind if I borrow Lithium. I was hoping we could talk about something for a moment." The dark-haired beauty directed at me.

Even though my mind was screaming no, I decided to be civil (for once) and agree to his request. "That's fine with me. Catch ya later Ian."

I rose from my seat and followed Orion outside. I glanced back once to give my twin a look. Neon gave me a quick thumbs up and mouthed that I should be 'nice'. I'm not sure what she meant. I'm always nice... yeah right.  
>When I finally made it out there Orion was waiting for me leaning up against his truck. He had a neutral expression on his face, but even still he looked imposing. I gave a quiet laugh and walked over.<p>

"So what did you want?" I inquired bluntly.

"I would like to speak to you about your possible future placement on my team."

My eyes widened involuntarily. He led the group looking into me?! Charzard...


End file.
